


It's Almost that Time!

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [58]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	It's Almost that Time!

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Leona?”

“I don’t wanna go to school.”

“Why?”

“I want to stay home with you and Papa.”

“Papa and I do a lot of traveling. Don’t you want to be with your friends while we’re gone?”

“You won’t stay if I don’t go to school?”

“We can’t, Leona. We have to work. And you have to go to school.”

“Why?”

“So that you can learn things. You want to be smart like Papa, right?”

“And you, too, Daddy. You’re very smart.”

“Thanks!”

“What are we talking about?”

“How smart Leona thinks I am.”

“She is your biggest fan.”


End file.
